


Homecoming

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Immediately after the BotFA, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heirs of Durin have fought and survived. Thorin is injured but happy to be greeted by the embrace of his beloved sister, who has always held a special place in his heart. As she takes care of his, washing away the soils of war, they both find that their long separation and the fact that he had come so close to death, stirs a greater need for closeness than they had realised.</p><p>After all the staging of death scenes at HC4, my beloved and I decided to write something more uplifting :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

“Akhminruki astu, Mahal!” Dis gasps as she sees her brother alive and almost whole standing in the doorway of the royal chamber her wounded sons share. She gets up from sleeping Kili’s bed to run towards Thorin, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her nose into the wealth of tangled dark locks, sobbing. “They said you’re all dead… they said…” Dis looks up and takes Thorin’s face into her still blood stained hands, “Oh Thorin!” she draws back a little in shock, seeing the deep gash at her brother’s forehead from up close, looking him up and down for more injuries. “Mahal, Mahal thank you so much…,” she keeps muttering beside herself, not knowing if she should cry or laugh with relief.

Thorin gazes down into his sister’s worried eyes and gives her a tired smile. “We are the sons of Durin,” he croaks. “Our line will not be that easily broken.” He tries to hold himself upright. Tries to remain strong, as the warrior he has always been. But suddenly everything that has happened crushes down onto him. He had given his all; now he has nothing left to hold him to his feet. And he finds himself crumble into his sister’s embrace.

“Brother!” Dis feels herself stumble to the floor, Thorin’s weight too much for her to hold them both up. “Thorin?” She tries to get both of them into a sitting position and leans Thorin’s heavy frame against the cool marble wall, pressing her ear against his chest. _He’s still breathing_. Dis sighs heavily and looks at her brother’s face. His eyes are closed so she presses her lips gently against his eyelids. “Please wake up,” she begs, feeling utterly helpless. Not knowing to stay here and help him or to go and get Oin. 

“It is … fine,” Thorin whispers, pulling his beloved sister closer against him, only to feel guilty about soiling her royal blue robes with all the blood and gore from the battle. “I am … fine. H-how are the … boys?”

Dis strokes his cheek with her fingertips. _I need to get a cloth and clean you, my beloved… My beloved?_

“They… they’re… they’ll live,” she murmurs, having thought otherwise only hours ago. Suddenly Dis leans forward and kisses her brother on the lips in a very desperate gesture, “And so will you,” and she does it again. Shocked at her own action but not caring. She feels like her heart is flooding over with relief.

Thorin forces his eyes open as were it the most difficult thing in the world. It takes him a moment to focus his gaze but then looks into Dis’ deep brown eyes in surprise. They had always been close. He loved his sister and her sons more than anything else in the world. It was for them, ultimately, that he had risked it all. A tentative smile appears around his lips. “I kept my promise … to you.”

“You did,” Dis melts at the smile and instinctively presses her head against his chest again, “But are you alright? Do you need me to get Oin?” She hugs him as close as she can, afraid that, if she lets go, he would disappear back into battle.

Thorin shakes his head slowly. “These wounds will heal. The enemy is dead. I revenged our father and grandfather. All I need now is to feel your embrace.” He brushes a strand of her raven black hair back and presses a kiss on her forehead.

“Amralizu nadadê,” Dis whispers very softly, gazing into her brother’s beautiful blue grey eyes, not believing that she can still do that. Her fingers tangle in his wild, battle ruined locks. She can’t tear her gaze away from his.

He knows that it is a declaration of sibling love. And yet to hear it spoken with such passion, such devotion, is sending a pleasant warmth through Thorin. He had not thought this moment would come again. He had not thought, after all the battles, all the bloodshed, that he would lay eyes on his beloved sister again until they would be reunited in Mahal’s Halls. And he leans himself a little forward and brushes his lips against hers as she had done to him, breathing his breath against Dis’ soft warm lips. “Amralizi ya.”

Dis swallows audibly, seeing his love for her shine in his eyes. She gently lets her fingertips trail over his grime stained beard and mustache. _I need to groom him properly again._ “Umralê,” she whispers, pressing her lips onto his once more, not knowing how else to express her incredible deep joy of having him and her sons back. She would not have known how to go on with her life otherwise.

Despite his harsh and fierce warrior appearance, his lips feel so very soft beneath hers and she’s so very delighted about each breath she can feel come from him. Without her even noticing, her tongue sneaks out to caress the corner of his mouth.

For a moment Thorin is taken aback. And he surprises himself when he responds in kind. After the closest feeling of intimacy with another dwarf had come in the form of being stuck in a sack ready to become troll dinner, the smell of Dis’ washed hair, of her perfume, and the touch of her lips to his own feels so good, so welcoming. He finds himself starving for her caring touch. The confirmation that everything is alright; that they fought and lived. 

“I need to bathe,” he whispers hoarsely, suddenly very conscious of the filth that coats him. 

“Let me assist you,” Dis smiles affectionately, plugging pieces of what must be orc clothing out of Thorin’s hair. “The boys are fine at the moment, Oin and I gave them our special herbal mixture. They’ll sleep for two days.” She smiles fondly, thinking of her princes alive and not as badly wounded as it first appeared. Than she scrambles to her feet, holding her hand out for her brother to pull him up, knowing very well that in normal circumstances he’d never accept that gesture. But he looks so tired, exhausted and battle worn that she thinks he might be grateful for her help this time. 

Thorin tentatively takes her held out hand. With his free hand he pushes himself up off the floor. Everything aches now. Sitting still has cramped up his weary limbs. And the cut on his forehead is throbbing and itching. He allows her to help him to his feet, where he wobbles slightly but brushes aside her concerns. “I will feel better when I've cleaned myself up,” he promises as he lets her guide him towards the tub.  
Dis feels that he’s way weaker than he lets on. She has to carry a lot of his weight as he tries to stand upright and walk the few steps across the large chamber. “Let me help you with this,” she takes one side of his very heavy leather coat and holds it so her brother can slip out his arm easily. She notices that he tries to not wince while doing so.

It's such a relief to shed the armour. To rid himself from the blood stained chain mail. To shrug off the velvet coat underneath, heavy with grime. But he can see Dis pale as he bares his torso, revealing the near fatal wounds sustained. 

Dis swallows harshly several times as she gets to see her brother's upper body and clasps her hands across her mouth. He'd visibly taken a few very deep breaths as his chainmail clanked to the floor with her help. 

As she barely gets over her shock to see him in a similar state as her boys, she locks eyes with his. She wants to say something and starts several times but nothing comes out of her mouth as the tears begin to run down her cheeks anew. _So close, so very close…_

“Oh namadê,” Thorin frowns at his sister’s tears, wiping one away with his thumb. “Do not think of what might have been. It is not yet my time to join our brother. But when I do I will do so proudly in the knowledge that our home is once more under dwarvish rule.”

He looks down at the deep gash in his chest, for the first time taking in for himself also how close death had been. “I will go and see Oin,” he promises as he can see that Dis is not convinced by his reassurances. “Get it bandaged properly. But first I want to wash this filth off me.” He looks at her almost shyly. “Will you help me bathe? I cannot reach….” He winces again as he rolls his shoulder.

Dis nods her head, already moistening a cloth to carefully dab it at her brother's forehead, "Frerin...," she kisses Thorin's cheek softly, not caring for the dried black orc blood there, "You cannot join him yet." She feels her heart beat in her throat as she sees how Thorin's own blood still slowly seeps out of several wounds of his torso and stomach. "Let's get you in the water then." Luckily she'd refill the tub herself earlier, hoping against hope that Thorin would return to her just as her sons did.

Thorin swallows, for a moment abashed to drop his breeches before his sibling. But he shrugs the nonsensical concern away. “Thank you.” He pulls lose the cord and steps out of his trousers, a shiver running down his spine. His breath is still shallow and it is an effort to pull in enough air. He is sure he has broken at least a few ribs and the pain in his shoulder where he'd hit the rocks is only getting worse. But he grits his teeth as he steps into the tub and then sighs as the hot water splashes up against his legs. _Bliss_. 

As Dis watches Thorin close his eyes with a peaceful but staggered sigh, submerging himself into the warm water. She feels yet the strange urge again to kiss him as she would kiss her lover. But the water that instantly turns all red lets her forget about this and makes her gasp. "Are you sure I should not get Oin instantly, nadad? You must be hurting..."

Thorin’s eyes spring open at that and he frowns. “Stop fussing, namade. I have spent enough time with the old dwarf over these past few months that dwarves could be forgiven to think he were my consort!” he growls softly. “Just… let me sit here a while.” He softens his scowl to a faint smile and brushes his sister’s face. “Please. Sing for me.”

Dis instantly smiles a little herself, Thorin’s touch so comforting and reassuring. She knows he hates being fussed over, has known that since they were dwarflings, but being apart for so long has clearly softened her walls. She wants to never let her sons and her brother out of her sight again after these months of anguish and not knowing what happened to them. Of course Dis knows they’re skilled warriors, but still...

“Birashgammi, nadad,” she holds his hand before he can pull it away again and softly kisses his dirty palm as she starts to hum a long forgotten song, focusing on his steady gaze to not get worried about the blood stained water.

“Hm, better,” Thorin smiles, closing his eyes again as he leans himself back, letting the warm water wash over him. Nothing soothes his mind like the voice of his sister, singing tales of old. And a satisfied and proud smile appears on his face as he thinks how no longer those tales are just a forgotten memory. That the halls of green marble, shimmering with gold, are once more in the hands of his family.

Singing, Dis starts to work on the grime on Thorin’s face. She dabs the cloth with herbal soap across his forehead, trying to clean around the edges of the gash, watching him closely for any discomfort. As she sees there are no other evident wounds beneath all the filth in his face, she feels such an overwhelming warmth spread across her chest, that she leans forward and softly presses her lips against the tip of his nose and then very gently, affectionately, onto each of his eyelids.

“Nice,” Thorin murmurs contently, finally allowing himself to relax. It feels like a lifetime ago he had felt this comfortable, despite his injuries. And perhaps it was. In truth his mind had been restless since the day that Smaug came. And the burden of that loss had haunted him for nearly two centuries. Only now, in the royal chambers of his forefathers, does he feel a peace settle over him that was now an almost alien sensation. 

He had been unsure about sending the order to Ered Luin for the others to follow so soon after they had reclaimed Erebor, knowing full well that the death of the beast would turn all eyes on the treasure that now lay poorly protected. But no-one could have foreseen the battle that ensued. No-one had known what evil had stirred in the ruins of Dol Goldur. Had he known … 

He tells himself silently the same as he had told his sister. Do not dwell on what could have happened. But instead rejoice in the victory.

The pleasant murmur of Thorin’s deep voice sends tingles of joy through Dis’ body as she methodically cleans his beard. _You’ve such a beautiful mouth brother…_ The thought suddenly jumps into her head as soon as she draws the cloth across his moustache. Again she leans forward, wanting to kiss his parched lips, overwhelmed by the love she’s feeling for her sibling. But she thinks better of it. Shaking her head she keeps singing a song of love now.

She gently indicates Thorin to lean his head back so she can pour clear water over his tangled mass of hair. Soaping his head generously, she goes to work out all the knots, grime and filth, enjoying the task immensely. 

Thorin lets her guide him. Dis’ gentle yet firm touch on his scalp is so very soothing that he groans softly in approval. It takes him right back to when they were youngsters. When Dis would comb and braid his hair. Such a comfortable, homely gesture. And he feels the last tension of the past years drop away as he sinks himself deeper under the surface of the water. 

As she sees her brother's features soften beneath her hands, Dis sighs deeply, starting to get calmer and more relaxed herself. Her washcloth cleans the remaining unmarred skin of Thorin's broad chest and further down, mindful of the cut skin across his abdomen where the chainmail must have fallen apart while fighting. 

"You are beautiful, brother," Dis says reverently, as she draws the cloth across his hips. She cannot help but look at his unprotected private sword. Her heart hammering faster as she considers washing it too. But for now she stalls and moves towards his feet, mindful of his many blisters, then his strong calves, up towards his thighs. She finds that she really loves exploring his body and takes her time. As she’s rubbing her soapy washcloth across his inner thighs Dis gets the impression that that particular movement makes him shiver and she sees how his sword starts to grow. 

Thorin feels a deep flush slowly creep into his neck as his body begins to react to his sister’s caring touches in a rather embarrassing manner. He keeps his eyes closed, battling between his decency and the enjoyable sensation. _How long has it been since someone took care of you like this, Thorin? Can you even remember what it is like to enjoy such a touch on your skin?_ And although his urge is to cover himself and apologise to Dis for the inappropriateness, he cannot bring himself to break the spell, instead holding his breath as he focuses on her touch … and the arousal that grows inside him.

Dis swallows and looks from Thorin’s privates up into his face. She feels her own cheeks redden furiously and stops her ministrations with regret. But as she sees a content little smile play beneath his moustache and crinkles of joy at the corners of his eyes, she gets more bold, and inch by inch moves from his inner thighs towards his gems and starts to fondle them softly, biting her tongue in concentration.

He cringes as he tears himself out of the pleasurable trancelike state he had slipped into. In reflex his hand shoots down at the same time as his eyes spring open and he locks his fingers in a vice like grip around Dis’ wrist. “Namad!” he gasps.

They stare at each other silently for what feels like minutes. Both in shock, but equally the erotic tension between them almost palpable. 

“What are we doing?” he finally manages to utter thickly, his lips dry.

“I … I was just … I thought you liked it?” Dis doesn’t know how to react after the joy she’d seen in his features. “I wanted to clean you properly,” she decides to say and wants to get up from the floor, feeling very awkward all of a sudden, not sure where to look.

The king can feel his blush intensify and he bites his lip. “I did … I do …” he mutters, not sure where to look either but equally not letting go of her arm. “But ... “ _Pull yourself together._ “I am your brother....” he stutters. “And your touch … Well …” he flushes again, this time letting go of her arm and awkwardly covering his modesty. 

“So you want me to stop?” 

_No! I don’t want you to stop! I haven’t felt this good in I cannot remember how long!_

Thorin opens his mouth, but no sound is forthcoming and he closes it again, before pushing himself up a little. “I …” He reaches out for Dis’ hand this time, taking it tenderly in his. 

“So … you want me to join you then?” Dis suddenly feels very bold and very determined to end the awkwardness of the situation, loving his gentle gesture. 

“J-join me …?” Thorin looks at his sister in surprise, his eyes growing wider. Then he frowns as he looks down at the filthy water, soiled with dirt and blood. And he shakes his head. But the glint in her eyes is sending sparks to his brain and his groin in equal measures. And a memory from many years ago comes back to him. Of when they were both adolescents. And Dis used to sneak into his rooms and cuddle up under the furs with him. How they used to share awkward kisses; out of curiosity more than anything else. But he recalls how good it had felt to be that close with her. And suddenly he raises himself up out of the water and takes her face in his hands and places a very needy kiss on her lips.

 _Finally!_ She thinks and sneaks her arms around his neck, responding in kind, drying him with her dress in the process. She wants to press herself against his strong frame but remembers his many cuts just in time and pulls back, reaching for the drying cloth and dabs it carefully across all the flesh she had cleaned earlier. 

Thorin begins to laugh softly at his sister's actions. “Now what is this, my sweet sister? Are you taking care of me as my sibling … Or ….?” he curiously cocks his head at her as she continues to pat him dry and throws her a playful glance.

“Kun…” she lets the cloth fall to the floor and then takes his face into her hands, “And as your lover as well,” she whispers before she locks their mouths into a passionate kiss, trying to walk backwards to the bed, pulling him with her while kissing, one of her hands making it’s way down on his body again.

“Oh Dizzy,” Thorin murmurs into her mouth. He is no longer hiding his obvious excitement now; rather he daringly pulls her against his naked body. “You are beautiful. I thank Mahal I can hold you in my arms right now. You were on my mind every moment when I was parted from you.” 

Dis blinks several times at that statement, feeling tears shooting into her eyes without her wanting to, “Akhminrukizu Thorinê,” she buries her nose into his wet hair as she sits on the bed and pulls him with her, needing his closeness, his strength. Even with her many skirts on she entwines her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, crushing him towards her. “I’ve missed you so much my beloved,” she sobs into his neck, rocking them slightly, between crying and laughing.

Thorin searches her lips again, needing to feel this closeness, needing to share this deep rooted love that they have always shared between them even if never like this. “The thought of never seeing you again … It is what gave me strength when I thought I had none.” He digs his fingers deep into her ebony locks. Pulling her as close as he can. “Amralizi, namadê.”

“Oh my Thorin, my brother,” Dis tries to look into his dazzling eyes with her blurry vision, “I love you so,” she kisses him very gently now, her tongue playing with his in a way they’d never dared before. “Would you make love to me?” she murmurs, swallowing harshly, her hands sliding through his moist hair and across his shoulder blades. 

“Yes,” Thorin answers before he has even thought the question through. It is not like him at all to be that impulsive, that reactive to such matters and yet with his beloved princess no other answer would even be possible. “Yes,” he repeats hoarsely and already he pulls her on top of him, kissing her deep, drinking in her familiar scent, his hands roaming across fabric in search of skin underneath.

“Please undress me, brother,” Dis whispers into his ear, getting all tingly and aroused, a feeling she hasn’t felt in decades, not ever since Kili’s father died. The deep love to her brother was always ingrained into her soul but never like this, never in such a lustful way. The shock of almost losing him has ignited a different fire inside of her that suddenly blazes to the surface. 

Her brother does not hesitate. His previous shock and reservations pushed aside now he knows she yearns for him as much as he does for her. It's not common in their culture to lie with one's sister, but neither is it as frowned upon as by other races. In any case he does not care right now for that consideration. He'd risked everything for his people and he had conquered it all. Right now this moment is just for the two of them. For the one dwarrowdam who had always had his heart. 

He follows her instruction reverently. Carefully removing the layers of expensive ornate fabric. Until she lies before him as beautiful as Mahal carved her. “Albithizi… “ he sighs with a heated smile.

Feeling Thorin's hands taking off all her layers of clothing, watching him doing it, makes her go all soft inside. The expression of utter love she sees in his eyes gives her a blissful buzz. She enjoys his hair tickling her heated skin and caresses his lips with her fingertips as he leans so close over her. "Nadadê abnâmul," she breathes, smiling. Her hands trailing patterns over his backside, knowing there are only scratches there and not deep gashes. 

“Even battered and bruised as I am?” Thorin jokes. He brushes her hair back before placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone. Slowly his hands start to caress her skin, so familiar and yet so excitingly new to touch each other in this way. 

"Even like that," Dis sighs deeply as she feels his parched lips and moist beard against her skin, entwining her fingers into his wet strands of hair. Her hips arch against his on their own accord, his desire pressing into her belly. "So good to have you like that..." moaning she slides her other hand between them, caressing his sensitive flesh.

“Namad…” This time it's an expression of approval rather than shock when she touches him like that. He feels so needy, so very needy for this. He is no longer a young dwarf and the fact that he had not been intimate for decades had not bothered him much before. But now that Dis has stirred his arousal so strongly he craves it like a starving dwarf. 

He growls in frustration when his injured shoulder gives him trouble when he tries to move himself. But after a little shuffling he finds a position that is comfortable enough. 

“Thank you,” he sighs deeply as he enters her welcoming heat. “For loving me still. For loving me like this.”

Dis closes her eyes for a very brief moment when he ever so slowly slides into her. An unknown, very pleasant warmth is filling all her veins and thoughts, “Thank you…” she looks at him from under her lashes, “Thank you for loving me, for wanting me like your consort,” she breathes into his mouth while moving her lower body with him, her palms stroking his beard affectionately. 

Thorin smiles, kissing her softly. “Only you, my beautiful princess. You hold my heart, always.” 

He rolls his hips slowly. His injuries are straining his body, causing shoots of pain every now and again. But he will not let it stand in the way of this very special moment and he pushes through the pain, letting pleasure take over. Dis guides him, holds him up with her hands and hips as they move together, falling into what already feels like a familiar rhythm. Their bodies may not be acquainted with such an intimate act, but their hearts and minds are like one already.

He grunts softly, burying his face in her soft hair, enjoying everything about his sister, letting all his senses be caressed by her presence.

Dis is melting into the furs beneath her with the intensity of their love making. She knows that Thorin must be in pain but she feels his desire stroke her in places she never knew she had. Strange noises escape her throat and she reaches for him to kiss him deeply, so her moans of pleasure flood right back into him. She arches towards him, entwines her legs behind his back and guides him as far as possible. Their bodies breaking into a sweat, rolling like waves up and down.

“Dizzy …” Thorin moans loudly now through their battle of tongues. His peak builds rapidly inside his core. He increases his pace, gazing deeply into her eyes as he sees the same intense desire reflected back at him.

“Tho...Thorin,” Dis swallows, “oh Mahal…” she claws at his back and his hair, their gazes locked, as she feels her body start to spasm with the most delicate, wonderful shockwaves of pleasure. She trembles from her very core, urging him on to follow her over, whispering words of love.

He has never let go so completely of his control before. Watching his beloved sister come undone under his ministrations is making his whole body sing with happiness. He stills for a fraction of a second as his release flows heat through every part of his body. His voice is ragged now, his words but a jumble of groans and grunts. He shudders between Dis’ thighs, blessing her with everything he has to give. “A-amrâlimê …” is whispered in between his moans before he leans down heavily on her, blindly seeking her warm soft lips.

“Be… loved, my beloved Thorin…” Dis half laughs, half cries when his warm fluid floods into her body, making her shudder even more. She hungrily meets his mouth and tongue as they float in the clouds together as one.

“That …” Thorin mutters through their kisses, “... wonderful.” His body is coated in a thin sheen of sweat as he cradles her up into his arms, not ready yet to let go of this moment of entwinement.

“Akhminrukizu, Thorinê,” Dis gasps, trying to get air into her lungs. She smiles very satisfied at him, “that was very special,” she uncharacteristically giggles, trying to find a comfortable spot on his chest to not hurt him, “Amralizu,” she repeats and very softly kisses the tip of his nose, feeling as happy as she has never felt before.

“Mmm, very special,” Thorin concurs as he finally rolls himself off her and lets his tired body flop back onto the bed. As he carefully runs his fingers down his chest he knows his wounds are still bleeding a little. But he wipes his fingers on the bed furs and pulls Dis back into his arm. “I will go and see Oin,” he chuckles before she has a chance to reprimand him again. “But can we just lie here a little longer please. A moment more will not do me any harm. And I do not want to let you go just yet.” He places kisses into her hair again, wrapping his strong arms around her. 

Dis absolutely loves the rumbly sound of her brother chuckling. That is such a rare thing to hear, it makes her chest swell even more with love and a very new feeling of peace. She leans herself up on her elbow and shakes her head, looking into his beautifully gleaming eyes. “I do not want to let go of you either,” she kisses his chest reverently. Ever. She adds in her mind and snuggles into his side.

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Akhminruki astu, Mahal = Thank you, Mahal  
> Amralizu nadadê = I love you, my brother.  
> Amralizi ya = I love you too (Amralizi is for a female person)  
> Umralê = my beloved  
> namadê = my sister  
> Birashgammi = I am sorry.  
> Kun = Yes  
> Albithizi = I adore you  
> Nadadê abnâmul = You're beautiful, brother  
> amrâlimê = love of mine


End file.
